


Fly For Me

by rhysespieces



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - World War II, Be patient, France - Freeform, I promise., Judaism, M/M, There will be sex, War, World War II, erwin is not a horrible person in this, poland - Freeform, violence man
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-30 04:23:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3922741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhysespieces/pseuds/rhysespieces
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi's in a tight spot when the Nazis come. Being from a Jewish family didn't help his situation either. However,there's one who wants him alive,and his name is Erwin Smith. Will Levi be of use to them?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. All Is War

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is an extremely touchy topic. Don't remind me. I'm going to tread as carefully as I can,and I hope you enjoy this!

When Levi was at home with his mother Sunday morning,everything was fine. It was quiet,sitting out on the porch. It was September 1st,1939.  Violence was not thought of. The radio hummed  _Falling In Love Again_ by Marlene Dietrich,regardless of it being nine years old now. Levi's mother,Kuchel,spoke softly as she sewed fine fabric together.

Kuchel was wearing a dress that day. Levi was in his best trousers,suspenders,and button up shirt.

"She has a wonderful voice,doesn't she?" Kuchel smiled. "I bet you could sing like that if you tried,Levi." 

"Sure," Levi began. "Except for the fact I'm not a soprano." He stayed stationary in his chair by his mother. He sighed into the breeze. "Do you think she ever gets tired of it?" Kuchel looked at him with an odd expression. "Being famous. That song's nine years old,ain't it?" 

"Does it matter? It's a classic." Kuchel grinned and held up her now finished cloth. "It's done. All of them rich boys down the street will be mighty impressed." Levi inspected it,trying to figure out what 'it' was.

"What is it,maman?" Levi asked.

"It's a cravat,and you better wear it until it is no more,you hear me?" Kuchel beckoned. "Come here." 

Levi stood from his chair and approached her,bending his head down to meet her. Kuchel tied the cloth around his neck in a way that was precarious, but it functioned.  She smiled at her son proudly. "See,you look respectable now." She stood and patted his shoulders. "Those Polish boys better not talk shit about you. I'll stab them with my kitchen knife." 

"They're Polish. I'm French. I'll definitely kick their asses first." Levi sighed. "Maman,why did we run away from the Ackerman clan in the first place? I mean,I understand we're ridiculed for wanting equality,but it doesn't make sense. What kind of person wouldn't want freedom and equality?" 

"I want to ask you a question Levi." Kuchel sat down once again and gestured for Levi to do the same. He did. "Why do we fly?" Kuchel asked with a grin,her wrinkled hand tapping with the beat of the song playing. "I don't even want an answer,I just want you to think about it." She arose from her chair,opening the front door of the house. "You need anything from inside?" She asked. Levi shook his head no,and she proceeded inside.

It wasn't too hot or too cold that day. Just perfect.

Kuchel returned with a photo album and sat down. Levi groaned loudly. "Levi,you need to know your heritage. Stop thinking about flying that plane out back. It's a rusty old thing,anyway." She opened the album. "This is your uncle Kenneth Leroy Ackerman. We just call him Kenny." 

"Why can't I do what our people were meant to do? We were meant to be the best aviators around,and then the generation of Ackermans before us decided that it was a sin to fly." Levi grew impatient. "I can fly that plane,mom. You know I can. You saw me do it before,back in France." Kuchel's face became solemn. "You were so proud of me then,right?" Levi paused. "Right?" His mother nodded. "What happened?"

"It's just...Levi," Kuchel let out a prolonged sigh. Levi attempted to speak. "Levi James Ackerman,it  _is_ a sin and you will not be participating in flying anymore. I understand that's how we arrived here in Poland,but Levi..." She hesitated. "Please think about what you're saying."

There was solid silence between the two now. Painful silence. Levi looked out to the landscape. The radio announcer was talking on about the weather,at least from the Polish Levi understood. Kuchel changed the station to the english speaking one that could be picked up the best. The radio would pull in static along with the man's words. _"Germany is plotting as we speak,and there's no telling what will happen under Hitler's control..."_ He trailed off. A jingle played briefly before it was interrupted by an urgent news report. The man sounded frightened as he spoke. _"This is R. Reiss with urgent news..."_

Kuchel turned the radio up and leaned in. Levi held his breath. 

 _Please,don't let it be bad._ He thought.

 _"Germany has started it's full scale invasion on Poland,and citizens are urged to take shelter...."_ The radio began to go on the fritz,static blurring the man's next words. 

Immediately,panic was in the air and in their minds. Kuchel looked at Levi,and ran quickly into the house. Levi followed. Kuchel quickly raided the kitchen of necessary food goods and ran to the living room,taking her most important possessions.   She nodded at Levi to do the same. Levi raided the kitchen to his best ability,and with a box of food in his arms,began stacking valuables on top. They had done this routine before,when running away from their clan. Except now,they had a place to hide. A basement.Levi sat the box down and moved away the various items sitting on top of the entrance to the basement. He opened it,and let his mother go first.

When she was safely down,she spoke. "Levi,what are you doing?" 

"Mom,take the other crate of food,I'm getting the radio. We need to keep up with what's going on." Levi said. He rushed to the porch outside,looking out to the distance. He took up the radio,not breaking eye contact with the horizon. He ran back inside again,and down into the basement,closing the entrance behind him. 

"You scared me to death." Kuchel scolded him. "Did you see any of them?" Levi shook his head no. "Thank God." Kuchel kissed his forehead. 

"Thank God?" Levi grumbled. "Will you thank God when we get thrown into one of those camps that man has created?" Kuchel gasped. "This struggle isn't over yet,is what I'm saying. We can thank God when this is all done and over with." 

Kuchel sighed. "We wait for now,then." 

Hours passed with the radio picking up nothing but static from every channel. Kuchel and Levi took turns with the radio,with no luck to be found. They were waiting for hours to pass without trouble,and then they started to become desperate. Levi would change the station every five minutes,only getting partial words; Words that would not help. Five hours had passed in that basement,with no news. 

"No news is good news." Levi's mother began to mumble. "No news is good news." 

Seven hours had passed without any news. A plane passed by overhead,probably belonging to the Nazis.

"Levi," Spoke Kuchel,seeming to regain sanity back. "I want you to have this. It's been with our clan for generations." She threw her Star of David necklace at Levi,and he caught it clumsily. 

"Maman,this is important to you." Levi whispered,wary of the possibility the Nazis could be anywhere. He put the necklace on.

"It is." Is all Kuchel said. 

Ten hours had passed,and there were thunderous steps above them now. They stared at each other,both holding their breath. They could hear the conversation upstairs. 

"And you know what to do if you find one of  _them.._ " The unknown man said harshly. 

"We could just let them live," Said another man.

"Erwin Smith,you know protocol. We take them to the camp that's down the road." Said the initial man. 

"Sir,please,can't we just-" Erwin Smith was interrupted. 

"No." Came a sharp reply. 

A series of thuds could be heard. The sound of the glass shattering pained Levi. It was probably the only porcelain set that he had kept safe since they left France. It was destroyed now,most likely. A bang on the entrance door to the basement sounded. Levi began to feel nauseated. He looked back over to his mother,whom was pale now. They had forgot to cover up the entrance. 

"Guys,over here." Said another man. He opened the door,and the duo was met by a flashlight shining in their eyes. "There's two of them!" Said the Nazi,almost amazed. "We hit the jackpot, _for sure._ " Levi detected the heavy sarcasm. "Erwin!" Yelled the man.

A blond man now stood at the entrance,his ocean blue eyes staring at Levi. "I don't want to do this,I hope you know." He marched down the steps,attempting to seize Levi first. Levi swung his fist,punching Erwin right in his jaw. Erwin was not phased. "They will shoot." He threatened. The other men aimed guns down the staircase now. 

Kuchel looked at Levi with concern,and Levi understood. He raised his hands as a sign of surrender,and so did his mother. 

"Thanks for your cooperation." Erwin seized both Levi and his mother,dragging them upstairs.  

After being dragged out the house,they were thrown into the back of a van-like vehicle. Levi had never seen anything like it. Kuchel and Levi were the only two in the back,until they were joined by Erwin Smith. They both glared at Erwin viciously. "Before you start," Said Erwin, "Let's talk." Levi felt the car start up,and they began to move. 

"My name is Erwin Smith. I'm a _Hauptsturmführer_  of the SS." Erwin paused. "Except,that's what  _they_ want you to think." He nodded to the front of the car where the others were. "I'm sitting back here to discuss this. I'm not the bad guy,I really am not. I'm helping run the opposition that's started up in Prussia. You've heard of it,yes?" Levi and Kuchel exchanged confused glaces. "Ah,well,you're obviously not aware. There's a Nazi opposition in Prussia,and we're highly against what big ole' Adolf is up to." He grinned.

"What do we have to do with this?" Levi asked. 

"There was a plane out in your backyard. I assume you're the pilot." Erwin looked at Levi. Levi nodded. "You're going to help us."

"Wait,what about my mom? What's going to happen to her?" Levi almost yelled.

"She'll be safe where we're putting her. It will be a camp,but,she will be safe." Erwin hushed Levi. "I can guarantee this. What are your names?" 

"Levi." Levi looked at his mother,who began to look sickly.

"Kuchel." Kuchel looked at Levi,watching concern spread across his face.

"Nice to meet you both. How well can you fly that plane,Levi?" Asked Erwin Smith.

"Pretty damn well." Levi sharply replied.

"Excellent." Erwin looked at Kuchel now. "Frau,your son will be safe in our hands." The car stopped. "Levi,this is where you and I get off. Your mother goes on forward. It's a bit down the road. We can visit when you need to. I'll let you two have some privacy." Erwin opened the door and jumped out the back.

"Levi,remember the question I asked you. Please. Remember." Kuchel whispered. "Why do we fly?" She began to tear up. "I want to know the answer myself. One day,please tell it to me. I have the definite belief that you will finally answer our clan's hundred year old question. We just want to know Levi,why do we fly?" Her hands trembled as she held Levi's,and she kissed his delicate hands. "Find the truth." She let go,sobbing. 

"I will,maman. Just do me one favor." Levi had felt something in his chest arise. "Live. Please." It was fear. Absolute fear. "I'll be fine." His voice trembled with fear. "I'll come see you when I can." He kissed her forehead,and let her go. The fear shook him,his hands were trembling as he walked out of that van. He didn't know what to expect,and he was afraid. 

Erwin Smith helped him out of the van,and Levi could sense how uneasy this man was. Or it could've been his own uneasiness. "Welcome Levi. This is one of our secret bases. Later,we'll move to the one in Prussia,but for now,it's here." He ushered Levi through the gates quickly. 

"What do you mean,'for now'?" Asked Levi. He could feel the eyes of the various people in the opposition on him. He must've looked foreign to them. Or was it the Star of David around his neck? "Why the hell is everyone staring at me?" Levi started to become impatient for answers. 

"You'll see,Levi. Why are they staring,you ask?" Erwin patted Levi's shoulder lightly. "You're really pale,you know. You stand out. It's not because of the religion or home-life you came from. Our group doesn't discriminate for anything. We're probably more accepting than the Americans are,to be honest." He gestured to a person with their brown hair up in a bun,who seemed to be meditating. "That's Hanji Zoe,they're a little bit weird,but once you get to know them,they're alright. They run the experiments around here." He pointed to a girl with black curly hair holding a camera. "That's Marlene Evelyn Kalliste. She's our filmography person, I guess. History in the making. We're borrowing her from the Prussians for now. She's usually right beside her squad leader,who is strongly against Hitler's rule as well." 

Levi was silent through all of Erwin's descriptions,with one priority on his mind. "Where am I sleeping?" Levi asked. 

"You'll be in that tent with Marlene,since you're so special. She's a nice person,I promise. I'll see you in the morning,Levi. Meet me outside your tent at six a.m." He walked off to his own tent.

Levi approached his tent-mate cautiously. "Smith told me I was sleeping in here?" It was more of a question than a statement. Marlene nodded.

"Yes,sir. He did indeed say that. The empty bed is all yours! I cleaned it up and everything!" She held her hand out. "My name is Marlene Evelyn Kalliste. Or you can just call me Kalliste. Whatever works for you. I'll be going to sleep later,so I'm sorry if I disturb you." Levi shook her hand.

"Okay. I'm going to sleep." Levi's priorities were straight in his mind. He walked into the tent,which was a cozy temperature. He looked to the mattress on the ground to his left. It was indeed clean. He went to the ground,lying on the mattress. His bare feet couldn't make contact with the grass beneath,so everything was fine. He lie there quietly,thinking about the whereabouts and safety of his mother. "She's probably fine," He held the Star of David in his hand. "She's probably fine," he repeated. His bright blue eyes began to close quietly,and he was enveloped with safety. It could have also been a blanket thrown on him by Kalliste. 

It was probably that.

 


	2. A New Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Formal introductions are weird.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! If you want to follow me on tumblr for updates,here it is: pastel-eruri  
> If you want to ask me any questions,send me fanart,ANYTHING, I'll accept it there and I'll also be checking the tag: FicFlyForMe  
> Sorry it's a bit weird,but...yes. Hope you enjoy!

When Levi awoke the next morning, there lay neatly folded clothes beside his head. He pulled separate parts slowly from the pile. A different pair of trousers,a grey button up shirt,suspenders,a tie,and a blazer. Beside them lay a new pair of shoes: Expensive Oxfords. Levi stood,tugging off his worn clothes. He sighed,reflecting on how much money was spent on the clothes. "It's damn wasteful," He mumbled. 

He pulled on his new clothes,which oddly fit him perfectly. He slipped on his shoes,and then he was down to the last detail. The tie. He didn't want to take his cravat off,nor did he want to remove his Star of David. He left the tie laying there,and left his other accessories on instead,not wanting to part with the things his mother gave him. He didn't know when he'd see her again,and it disturbed him deeply. The questions raced through his mind.

_How can I trust this man?_

_You can't._

_Maybe I can._

_Maybe she will be safe._

Levi walked out of the tent,and was met with bright daylight and Marlene's smile. 

"Good morning,sir! How did you sleep?" Marlene flew into a questionnaire. "So,Mr.Smith never told us where you're from,or did you even tell him? How old are you? You look so young! Did Mr.Smith completely tell you why you're here? I know why,at least." 

"Number one," Levi began. "I'm not the best morning person. I'm not telling you where I'm from,either." Marlene frowned at this. "I'm 25,and no,not completely." Levi's eye contact did not break with her as his tone became menacing. 

"Why won't you tell us your last name?" Said the one who's name was identified as Hanji. "Is it that hard to pronounce,or..." They gave a dramatic pause. "Are you actually one of  _them?_ " 

"Hell no,I'm not one of them! You think I'd be here if I were?" Levi shouted.

"Well,in all honesty,Erwin told us nada about you. We're clueless." Hanji said slowly. "We just want to know what we need to do. We don't want to offend you or anything." They sighed and began to walk away.

"My name is Levi. I still don't feel comfortable telling you where I'm truly from." Levi began to feel guilty for shouting at Hanji. He glanced over at Marlene,whom was now writing on a piece of paper attached to a clipboard. "And I'd appreciate it if you didn't crowd me." Marlene wrote something else, and pulled Hanji with her,backing away. "Thank you." Levi could now see the complete camp,and there were more people than he had initially thought. There were six people standing in a circle,most likely gossiping over their new ally. 

"I'm Gunter Schulz," Said the black haired one.

"I'm Auruo Bossard," He had two-toned hair,much like Erwin.

"I'm Eld Gin!" shouted the blond.

"I'm Petra Ral," She was young,extremely young. 

The other two looked at each other and shrugged. 

"I'm Isabel Magnolia!" Her auburn hair bounced in their pigtails. 

"I'm Farlan Church!" He smiled proudly. "I'm sure we're all extremely excited to have you here!" He held himself with the utmost confidence.  

Then there was Erwin Smith,observing their introductions. "Good morning." When he spoke,the others snapped into their finest salute. "Levi,come with me. I need to show you why you're here." He held a hand out,the other in his trouser pocket. He was not wearing a blazer on top like Levi,he was just in his button up shirt,suspenders,grey trousers,and his noticeably same brand of shoes as Levi. He looked grand standing there,and it was in this moment Levi realized that Erwin Smith was everything he hated.

Levi walked to him,ignoring the hand that was so openly held out for him,and spoke. "Let's go,then." Erwin nodded,looking slightly rejected.

The two walked behind the camp into a vast field,and there, Levi saw his purpose. A triplane sat there,red paint gleaming in the sun. It looked similar to the Red Baron's plane that had went down in 1918. "But this can't be it," Said Levi aloud. 

"But it is," Said Erwin Smith triumphantly. "After it went down,a family member of mine claimed the wreckage and salvaged what they could to rebuild it." He examined it,smiling. "She's fully functional,of course. Reconditioned her to be a two seater. She flies a bit differently,so allow me to take you up in it." He gestured toward the plane.

"Well,shit." Levi stared in awe at the plane that had once held a great fighter pilot. "I can't decline this kind of offer."

Erwin grinned,and they walked to the plane,climbing into the proper seating. Erwin sat in the pilot seat,and Levi sat in the passenger seat. Erwin turned on the plane,and Levi took in how loud the plane was as they ascended into the sky. Erwin's focus was on the clouds,and Levi just examined every bit of how he was flying the plane. The wind combed through his hair,every now and then whipping it into his eyes,and then,there was nothing but silence and the roar of the plane.

Levi was calm. He held his hand into the air,and he felt a smile upon his face. There was nothing but peace in his mind while sitting in the passenger seat of that plane. He looked to the scenery,to the horizon that had once held so much promise until the Great War started. That was really when Germany changed,according to his mother. He looked back at Erwin,whose grin was wider than the world.

"What do you think of it,old sport?" Erwin spoke finally. "It's wonderful,isn't it?"

"It sure is something." Said Levi,breathless. "I haven't flown for so long,this is like a dream."  

"How long has it been,Levi?" Erwin looked back at Levi now. "You can still fly,can't you?" 

"Hell yes!" Levi shouted over the roar of the plane. "Planes like these are built for speed,aren't they?" Erwin nodded. "It's been five years,by the way. Had to escape from France under certain circumstances." 

"You want to fly her now?" Erwin's accent shone through. It wasn't German at all.

"Wait,where are you from?" Levi questioned.

"I'll tell you my story,if you fly for me." Erwin glanced over at Levi,looking anxious. "Switch now." He let go of the controls,scooting out of his seat toward Levi. The plane began to lunge downward,Levi quickly climbed over Erwin,grasping the controls quickly. 

After Levi was situated,he spoke again. "What are you,a damn fool?!" He yelled. Erwin laughed. 

"No,old sport,I'm just quick to trust a pilot." Erwin laughed again,looking to Levi,who was still pale as snow from the frightening happenings. "I'm from New York,by the way. Came over to Germany job searching,they assumed I was German,and so they enlisted me."

"How did you get by with that accent?" Yelled Levi,finally getting the plane to steady.

"They're fools,you see," Erwin said excitably. "I put on such a horrible accent,they believed it! Luck really,just luck!" He shook his head. "Then I saw what they were doing to people who didn't fit their description of perfection. They do horrible things. They work them and give them false hope,and then,they kill them. It's a real shame. So many lives have been lost." He paused,taking a moment of silence. "That is why the opposition was created. So we can have our true freedom. We have the wings of freedom on our backs in permanent ink,to mark our members."

"That's a bit extreme," Levi sighed.

"That's the point. We want to remember forever why this group was made,Levi. For our freedom,for the glory of humanity." Erwin stared at Levi intently. "We need you to be with us Levi. You'll help us spy on them,by my side. With my rank and status,I'm sure the'll put you in a position worthy of who you are." 

"What makes you think my flying skills are going to help your opposition?"  Levi asked him.

"Flying is true freedom. We need someone like you. Please,Levi. Trust me." Erwin said with a needing voice.

The two looked at each other,with the same expression plastered on their faces. It was the expression of hope,Levi realized. He sighed loudly,trying to reorganize his priorities. He nodded in silence,and finally spoke.

"I'll help you,Erwin Smith. For freedom's sake. For the equality of humanity." Levi smiled once again,and he realized this to be an unnatural occurrence. The only place where he was happy was in the air,and he remembered why he loved flying so much. It gave him a high,and nothing else would. He really did feel free in the sky,he felt like he was safe again,and he was perfectly fine with this. He would remember this as the day his freedom would come back. He felt alive for the first time in a while.

"Okay,old sport. Let's take her down now." Erwin gestured to the field. 

"Where did you get that phrase from,anyway?" Asked Levi.

"What phrase?" 

"Old sport." 

"Oh," Erwin laughed. "I read The Great Gatsby in my schooling days,and I took a liking to it. The man was always an inspiration to me. He took his life from being nothing,and he turned it into fortune." 

"Fair enough." Levi said as they landed in the field. 

When they came to a stop,Erwin and Levi jumped out of the plane to be greeted by Marlene. She had her clipboard in hand,ready to write.

"How was the flight,Mr.Smith?" She asked. 

"It was splendid. Tell Auruo he did a great job at rebuilding the steering mechanism. It's quite smooth." Erwin remarked. 

"Yes sir," Marlene jotted something down quickly. "Levi,sir,was everything satisfactory?" 

"It was fine,I suppose." Levi shrugged. Marlene jotted this down as well. 

"Miss Kalliste here writes down all of her observations so she can refer to them later on,in case you're wondering what she's writing." Erwin whispered to Levi.

"Do you want any coffee,sirs?" She sat her pencil down.

"Yes,I'd love some. You know how I like it." Erwin grinned. "How about you,old sport? Coffee? We have tea as well." 

"I'll take some tea. Doesn't matter what kind." Levi replied,looking at Marlene. 

Marlene nodded,and headed off. "She's 20 years old. She came to Prussia,her soul purpose being to document the war. She documents everything her boss does,and yet his name won't even appear in a single history book. It's disappointing." He sighed. "She's madly in love with her boss,but her boss doesn't return her feelings."

"And she's still by his side?" Levi was never one for gossip,but there was something about the bunch of oppositionists that intrigued him. 

"Of course. It's her sworn duty to document every bit she can. Marlene's a very motivated woman. She still goes to her original post too, documents her boss, and comes back here by night to work with us." Erwin spoke with confidence in her.

"That's amazing. Where's her boss located?" Levi asked.

"He's our boss too,you know. He's just down the road at your mother's camp. He's the big guy behind this whole opposition,you know." Erwin grinned.

"Ah,I see. When can I see her? My mom,I mean." Levi stared at Erwin menacingly. 

"Soon. We just need to work on a few things. Rules and regulations,of course." Erwin shrugged. "It's not much."

"Lay it on me,then." 

"Rule number one,don't compromise the opposition. You cannot tell a soul about us,regardless if you know they're with us or not. Do not talk about the opposition outside of the camps that are safely made for us." Erwin paused,and went on. "Don't betray us,this is obvious. Other than that,I can't think of anything immediately necessary to tell you about us. "

"Really,that's it?" Levi was surprised. 

"Yes. That's all. However,we need to go get you enlisted,so you can pilot that plane safely. We can do that today,old sport." Erwin patted Levi on the back. "Don't worry much,they trust me. You'll get in where I need you smoothly." 

"I'm not taking my necklace off." Levi said sharply.

"Of course not. Just hide it inside of your shirt." Erwin nodded.

Levi pulled it,hiding it on the inside of his shirt. The cold material made him flinch a bit. "Are we off,now?"

Erwin nodded. "I would believe we are. We're taking my car." He and Levi approached a fine looking car,a 1933 Packard Convertible Coupe,it seemed to be. Levi got in the passenger seat,and Erwin was positioned behind the wheel. He turned the car on,warming up the engine. "She's nice,isn't she,old sport?" Erwin grinned.

"It's an expensive car." Levi did like the car,but he'd never say it.

"It wasn't that horrible of a price." Erwin said,and they sped off onto the main road.

Levi stared at Erwin for the whole trip,and some part of him really did want to trust Erwin,but he couldn't do it. He knew he was safe with Erwin,but the main question was for how long? Levi sighed,contemplating his new found friendship with the opposition and what this mission would hold for him. All he could do was keep his spirit of freedom in tact,and hope he could pass through the Nazi's rankings by Erwin's word. In this moment,Levi was hit with the sudden weight of responsibility,and as they sped down the road with incredible speed,he tried to contain his fear of the future. 

This would be the moment of truth.

 

 


End file.
